


it's not a walk in the park (to love each other)

by Hayley24601



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Bossy Harry, Bottom Louis, COVID19, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, New York City, Quarantine, Rich Harry, Roommates, Spanking, Top Harry, boys being stubborn, emotionally stunted boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayley24601/pseuds/Hayley24601
Summary: the one where Harry and Louis are roommates forced to quarantine together, but they hate each other very much a lot.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75





	1. rock bottom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be kind! and patient with me!  
> Thank you so much for reading!

\Harry is counting down the minutes until it’s 3:00pm. At this time, his god-awful nuisance of a roommate will finally be leaving their flat to fly back to Doncaster, London for spring break. Harry will then have two precious weeks of freedom in his flat to do whatever he fancies. While the thought of the freedom excites him, he still feels an undercurrent of anger due to the fact that he only has these two weeks of freedom when the flat is legally his. 

Harry’s grandmother was something of a legend within their family. She was extraordinarily rich and owned properties all over the world. When she had passed, she had left the enormous New York flat to Harry or his sister Gemma. Gemma had just graduated from uni in London and was all set with a London job well as a fiancé who didn’t wish to relocate. She had graciously offered the flat to Harry. Harry figured the hefty inheritance they both received didn’t hurt Gemma’s decision either. Harry’s childhood best friend Zayn had lived in the flat with him all through their freshman year of Uni at NYU and it had been the best year of Harry’s life. Harry and Zayn had both applied and been accepted and done the move all the way across the pond from England to New York City together. They’d just been scared freshmen who’d never once set foot in the States and then were suddenly smack dab in the middle of one of the busiest cities there. They had gone on late night strolls together, found the best cheap coffee to accompany their studies, and began to create a circle of mutual close friends. It was the summer before sophomore year that Zayn had been accepted to an incredibly exclusive art program at the Fashion Institute of Technology. Not only would be he be transferring, the program required students to live on campus. 

Harry had been devastated. While he was glad his friend would still be a subway ride away, they would no longer see each other as often as he might like. Harry had considered living by himself at the point but the thought of living alone in what was supposed to be the best years of his life just didn’t sit right with him. Zayn had tried to appease Harry by offering up a roommate to take his place. 

“He’s just amazing Harry, you’ll love him,” Zayn had gushed when describing Louis. Apparently, he was an upperclassman and they had met in one of Zayn’s philosophy lectures and Zayn had been enamored. “He’s so witty and just so smart. Plus, he has a wicked sense of humor,” Zayn had promised. Aside from that, he was also from England and Zayn thought Harry might need that familiarity.

So, Harry had agreed to meet him. He wasn’t one for judging people right off the bat, and he trusted Zayn’s opinion implicitly. 

They had met over coffee. Harry slightly wrinkled his nose when he overheard Louis order an Earl Grey tea with nothing in it. Harry had fully immersed himself in the coffee culture here, loving to add embellishments to the bitter, black, liquid based on his mood that day. Today, it was a splash of coconut milk and two pumps of sugar free vanilla.  
When they were finally seated, Harry took a minute to take Louis in. Admittedly, he was very attractive. He had the tannest skin Harry had ever seen for a Brit. He wondered if it was New York’s doing. The summers were insanely bright but all they ever did was burn Harry’s skin. Harry also couldn’t help but notice the length of the boy’s eyelashes. They flowered out and curved upwards daintily. He’s quite a bit more petite than Harry as well. His physique is compact but fit. This boy was undeniably pretty. However, once he opened his mouth, Harry’s perception of him skydived. 

“So, you’ve got a flat that needs a bit of company mate?” Louis had chirped.  
Harry couldn’t help but feel a bit offended. He was doing this boy a favor, not the other way around. From what Zayn had told him, Louis was a scholarship student who could really benefit from the free housing Harry was so generously offering.

“I wouldn’t say need, but a suitable roommate would be nice. I’ve been keeping my options open though,” he responded, his tone clipped. Louis definitely noticed and his eyes narrowed. “Well if you have so many better options then why we are even here?” he shot back.  
Again, Harry’s nerves were agitated a bit more. Louis certainly had the tendency to let things escalate quickly he noticed.

Harry decided to draw on a lifelong experience of witnessing his mother’s passive aggressive peacemaking skills with whatever audience she was entertaining and not let the whole thing turn into some ugly mess. Zayn would be displeased.

“Look,” Harry started, letting his face soften and sweetening his tone just a touch. “It’s no use pretending we’re thrilled about the other. I know Zayn would’ve liked for us to get along right off the bat but clearly that’s not the case. However, I do trust any friend of Zayn’s, so I’d be happy to let you move in. Perhaps we can get to know each other as time goes on.”  
This negotiation seemed to settle Louis as he too let his posture relax.  
“That sounds good to me. I trust Zayn too. And, thank you for letting me move in,” he had responded. 

“Mm…” was all Harry let himself say as he got up, clearly signaling that the meeting was over. Nobody had ever said he wasn’t allowed to be petty sometimes, and this Louis was really rubbing him the wrong way.  
Louis had clearly taken notice of the lack of Harry’s niceties again and was back to being defensive.

“Whatever mate, I’ll be over next week to move in. Text me the address,” he muttered.  
“I don’t have your number,” Harry said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.  
“I’ll text it to Zayn”, Louis all but spat before he made a less than graceful exit.  
“Drama queen,” Harry muttered under his breath as he cleared both their glasses. 

Their hopes in getting to like each other were very quickly dashed as soon as they learned the ins and outs of each other’s routines. Louis preferred to go to bed very late and wake up late while Harry was a tried and true early bird. They had very different ideas of pastimes. Louis enjoyed a good TV marathon while Harry loved to do his yoga routines. Harry also continued to be appalled by Louis’ diet.  
The boy seemed to gorge himself on crisps and pizza constantly while not gaining a single pound. Harry enjoyed tailoring his diet to a majority of greens and lean proteins. Luckily, Louis was on the footie team and spent most of his meals out with his teammates. However, as Harry progressed through the year it was clear that Louis was extremely popular. Students in his class would come up to him and know who he was just because of his association with Louis. Not to say, that Harry wasn’t popular too but, Louis just had this charisma about him with everyone it seemed, except Harry. The two continued to clash like bickering children throughout their mutual stay at Harry’s flat but put on a show to appease Zayn, their only common link it seemed. Their interactions were full of screaming matches (they were both a tad melodramatic), and passive standoffs. 

Flash forward to today, Harry is eagerly drumming his fingers along his desk in hopes that it will speed up the clock. Fortunately, it’s 2:45pm so he decides to make his way downstairs to the living room to bid Louis a smug farewell. After, he has plans to meet up with one of his new friends Nicholas Grimshaw later this evening for dinner. He can’t deny he’s noticed Nick’s attraction to him, and he hopes that the night leads somewhere favorably.  
When he gets to the living room, he is greeted with the sight of Louis laying on the ground on his tummy, gnawing on his nails and watching the telly. It’s obvious that the smaller boy is on edge. Trying to ignore the fact that the boy’s arse looks particularly plump today, Harry takes note of is that there’s no suitcases or luggage in sight. 

“Where is your stuff? Have you even packed?” he asks.  
Louis levels him with an unimpressed glare. “If you had bothered to pay attention to the news at all Harold, I’m pretty sure I’m not going anywhere.”  
“What is that supposed to mean??” he demands.  
Louis rolls his eyes. “It’s all that Coronavirus nonsense,” he answers. “Their stupid president isn’t letting anyone travel out of the States.” 

Harry is speechless. The Coronavirus? Sure, he’s heard of a few people catching it and a small percentage dying. And there have been more people around the city wearing masks, but he had thought the main exposure was in Italy and China. If anything, he had considered the US to be the safest place to be. Plus, nothing had gotten cancelled yet. He had heard murmurs of possible cancellations of shows, trips, classes, etc. but had chalked it up to the overdramatic nature of New Yorkers. Like Ebola and the swine flu, he had assumed this would pass quickly. But as his eyes flickered to the telly screen, he could see Louis wasn’t lying. It seemed to be all that anybody was talking about. 

“It’s highly recommended that everyone begins quarantining and social distancing,” the newscaster babbled. “Six feet apart, or about the length of a ski is the recommended distance that you should keep between yourself and another person. It’s also now required that you must wear a mask in a public setting.” 

As if on command, his and Louis’s phones both buzzed in sync. He dug his out of his back pocket and flicked to his uni email account. A new email from NYU read that all classes after spring break were to be continued in online format. Additionally, all sports and extracurriculars were to be put on hold.  
“How the fuck is that supposed to work?” Louis angrily muttered to himself.  
Harry wonders the same thing. He was a biology major and couldn’t fathom how his labs were supposed to go online. 

More importantly, he was now consumed with anger at the fact that he and Louis would basically be living out of each other’s pockets for an undetermined amount of time.  
Louis, it appeared, had also come to the same thought. He glared at Harry. “Listen Styles, just stay out of my way. I don’t need your ugly mug making this worse than it already is.”  
“I could say the same for you,” Harry sneered and then decided to add, “No footie in the flat.”  
If looks could kill, Harry would be dead. “Fuck you, I’m not a child.” Louis shot back.  
Harry rolled his eyes and left the room to go back to his bedroom. 

This was just perfect. Trapped in a flat with his pretty much sworn enemy. Luckily the flat was three bedrooms and two bedrooms so it’s not like Harry would run into him that much more than he already has. However, the shared spaces were the kitchen and the living room. This worked out fine when both of them were operating on two completely different schedules but now that they were basically confined to his space? There was no telling how things were going to go. Furthermore, Harry can’t deny that he’s always been physically attracted to Louis. The thought of the smaller boy pressed beneath him while Harry takes him however he desired, is a dangerous path that Harry only allows himself to indulge in sometimes. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to resist his body now that it’s just the two of them indefinitely. All of these thoughts are too much for Harry to bear so he decides to distract himself with several TV reruns on his laptop. It’s only when he notices out his window that it’s dark outside that he realizes he should probably prepare himself some dinner. 

When he makes his way into the kitchen, the sight that greets him makes his blood boil. Louis is hunched over the counter, with a pint of Ben and Jerry’s nondairy cookies and cream in his small hands. Harry’s pint. He’s eating directly out of the container while watching some nonsense footie match on his phone. 

“That’s my ice-cream,” Harry spits out trying not to immediately yell.  
“Yeah, I can tell,” Louis responds. “This nondairy shit is nothing like the real stuff.”  
Harry’s anger increases tenfold. “If you don’t like it, then why are you eating my stuff?” he exclaims angrily.

“I’ve had a stressful day young Harold and there was no other sugar in the house.” Louis dismisses him by taking another spoonful of ice cream and shoving it in his mouth.  
Harry is in no mood to get into with him. “Put it back Lewis.” He grits out.  
“Mm… I don’t think so,” is Louis’s lofty reply.  
“Put. It. Back.” Harry all but hisses.  
Louis finally looks up at him and scoffs. “Oh, fuck off, it’s just one pint, what’s the big deal.”  
Harry stalks closer to him. “The big deal, Louis, is that some of us are respectful of other people’s possessions and don’t go around stealing them.”  
Louis rolls his eyes. “You have plenty of other food, I’m sure.”  
And that’s just so far beside the point and Harry’s had enough. He gets up into Louis’ space and puts his hand on the pint trying to tug it away. “Give it back Louis.”  
Louis squints at him incredulously. “What are you, five?” But he doesn’t lessen his own grip on the pint either. 

They get into a scuffle each trying to get a dominant hold on the cold container. In all honesty, the sheer coldness of it against Harry’s hand is making the struggle extremely difficult but he’s already committed and won’t back down now. The struggle gets more intense and suddenly the ice cream is flying out of both their hands and splats against the wall. In their tussle, the ice cream had melted and now oozes out of the container down the wall and onto the tile floor.  
Harry is incensed. “Look what you did Louis!” he exclaims shoving Louis away from him.  
“Me?” Louis yells back, punctuating his word with a shove to Harry. “You’re the one who wouldn’t get your grimy hands off of it.”  
“It was my ice cream, that’s bullshit!” Harry yells pushing Louis again.  
Suddenly they’re in a shoving match until Harry loses his balance and ends up on the cold, tile floor bringing Louis down with him. They roll around, each trying to get the upper hand. Louis’ hands are vicious, trying to smack any part of Harry he can reach. Harry will be damned if he lets this little wretch get the best of him. He hits Louis back, not as hard as he can, but enough in hopes that he’ll just back off. 

Finally, Louis is on top of him, unyielding. He’s squirming around and slapping Harry while alternating pulling his hair. Harry blindly tries to slap him and hits his arse and oh. That felt different. Louis goes slack for just a second, allowing Harry to switch their position so that he’s on top. As he shifts to try and restrain Louis, he feels the unmistakable hardness of something poking him in the thigh. When he locks eyes with Louis, he can see the panic in the older boys’ eyes. Louis wriggles out from underneath him as fast as he can and makes a break for his bedroom, slamming the door. 

Harry is left on the kitchen floor wondering what just happened.  
After pulling himself up, Harry begins to clean the melted ice cream off the floor and walls. He can’t stop replaying the incident that just happened. He and Louis have gotten a little physically violent several times before but that had never been the outcome. He’s always known that he’s attracted to Louis but could it be possible, that Louis is actually attracted to him? But then he shakes himself out of it. Louis’ physique does not make up for his intolerable attitude or personality. They’re enemies and they always will be, Zayn be damned. 

After cleaning, Harry finds that he’s not even hungry anymore. He decides to retreat back to his room. Maybe take a bubble bath or something. As he’s walking past Louis’ door, Harry hears an odd sound. Was it a grunt? Not one to mind his own business, Harry presses his ear silently against the door and gets his answer. He can the telltale signs of someone jerking off. Can hear Louis’ breathy moans as he no doubt strokes his cock. 

Suddenly, Harry is angry again. How is it that Louis gets to walk away from all of this, turned on and doing something about it, while Harry was stuck confused, and cleaning up his mess. Before he can fully think through what he’s doing, he’s swinging open the door. Sure enough, Louis is propped up on his bed pillows with a hand wrapped around his cock.  
The surprised look on Louis’ face would be almost comical if Harry wasn’t so focused on the languid strokes his cock is receiving. 

“What the fuck?” Louis rasps. “Fuck off Harry!”  
“Stop.” Harry orders taking a step into his bedroom.  
“Are you crazy? Get out!” Louis snaps, a rose blush appearing on his cheeks, noticeable even in the dark room.  
Harry finds himself by the side of Louis bed. His fingers tremble in anticipation. “I said, stop.” he orders again, lowly. 

Louis has regained his composure and challenges Harry, “I’ll stop whenever the fuck I want.”  
Harry moves closer and wraps his hand around Louis’s throat. “I don’t think you want me to repeat myself again,” his voice comes out silkier than he intended.  
Finally, Louis stills. “What are you doing?” his voice is noticeably shakier.  
Harry swings himself up on the bed, hand still wrapped around Louis’s throat, applying the slightest bit of pressure. He cages Louis’s body in with his two legs and sits just below his crotch. 

“Do you think you get to just walk away after that mess you made?” he questions the smaller boy. “You get to get yourself off after getting hard on me while I’m the one stuck cleaning your mess, just like always?” 

Louis looks incredibly flushed now, eyes tracing Harry’s face. “I didn’t get hard,” he tries to deny.  
Harry hums thoughtfully. “Oh? That wasn’t your tiny cock pressed up against me as you struggled to get free?” he inquires, not really wanting an answer. He knows what he felt. Harry finally plops himself down on top of Louis, basking in the delicious feeling of their lower halves pressing together. Louis is already so hard, leaking at the tip of his cock. Even through Harry’s jeans, he can feel it.

Louis’s breath stutters as he tries to swallow back a moan. Harry shifts to create friction and Louis is unable to hide his moan this time.  
“Does that turn you on?” Harry taunts. “Knowing you thought you could get away with it.”  
“Fuck off,” Louis says, evidently some heat still left in him. 

“You’re such a little brat,” Harry continues. “Always starting things, you know you can’t finish.” With that, he surges forward and meets Louis in a biting kiss.  
It’s everything he’s ever imagined and more. He licks into Louis’s wet mouth trying to claim dominance and lead them, but Louis isn’t giving up. He gives as good as he gets, pressing into Harry’s mouth, as well.  
When they separate, Louis is staring up at him with dark eyes. “You’re a jerk,” he lamely responds. 

Harry quickly pulls of his jeans and shucks off his boxers and lays back on top of Louis relishing in their two cocks brushing together. He’s not the only one too. “You didn’t seem to mind it just then,” he comments mildly.

Louis’s eyes widen in annoyance? Anger? Lust? Harry can’t tell but before he can try to, Louis is pulling him back down again to meet his lips. They make out for a few minutes as Harry’s hand finds its way back onto Louis’s throat. The other reaches down between them and grips both of their cocks finding a steady rhythm. It’s not long before Louis is crying out and releasing all over both their chests. Harry follows suit a few moments later and then collapses on top of Louis, not caring about their sticky stomachs. He’s not sure what will happen next, but Louis solves it for him. He shoves Harry off of him and goes into his en suite bathroom. “This isn’t happening again dickwad,” he hisses before shutting the bathroom door. Harry allows himself a few more minutes of lounging on Louis’s bed basking in his scent, before he picks himself up and goes to take a shower in his own bathroom.


	2. kiss with a fist

The next morning, when Harry wakes up, he promptly remembers what happened the night before and groans into his pillow. It’s the first day of spring break and this isn’t how he pictured it going at all. Break was supposed to be his anti-Louis agenda. Rolling over, he grabs his phone and sees he has a missed call from Nick last night and decides to tackle that first. 

“Hello young Harold” Nicholas crows through the phone, all too energetic for this hour.  
“Hiya Nick,” Harry responds blearily. “I’m sorry I forgot to say I couldn’t make it for dinner last night. Didn’t mean to stand you up.”

“No worries,” Nick answers. “I actually called you last night to cancel anyway. With this whole corona thing, I don’t think it’s best for me to be out and about anyway. Plus, Alexa has asthma so she might be at risk too and don’t want to be a shit roommate and expose her to it.”  
“Oh, well that worked out nicely then.” Harry is relieved he didn’t stand Nick up after all.   
“Speaking, of shit roommates,” Nick starts. “Did yours make it back to London before the travel ban?” 

Harry groans for the second time that morning. “’M afraid not. Now we’re stuck here together for who knows how long, trying not to kill each other.”  
Nick chuckles. “That blows, man. But you’ll get through it. Maybe all this pent-up hatred will turn to sexual frustration.”

Harry doesn’t even know how to respond. If Nick only knew.   
Luckily, Nick takes Harry’s silence as a disagreement to his statement. “I’m only kidding Harry. It’ll be okay if you just ignore him. We can FaceTime every day and do wine night. Although I do have to say, I’m sad we weren’t able to see each other in person.” He adds coyly.   
Harry has to laugh at Nick’s blatant cheekiness. “Me too. Anyway, I better get going and see if Louis has burnt the kitchen down.”  
Nick laughs. “Alright, alright. Praying for you Harold!” And with that, he hangs up. 

Harry rolls himself out of bed and into his bathroom, brushing his teeth and passing a comb through his unruly curls. He throws on a tee and a pair of shorts before coming into the kitchen to see Louis at the dining room table sipping a cup of tea.   
When they make eye contact, Harry can see a dainty flush threatening to rise its way up onto Louis’s cheeks but that’s all gone in a flash.

“Stay away from me,” Louis snaps.   
Harry scoffs. “That’s rich, coming from someone who just got themselves off on me last night.”   
Louis’s cheeks redden and he stands up and marches his way over to Harry.  
“Listen Styles, I made it pretty clear it was a one-time thing so keep your greasy paws off me.” He hisses and goes to slap Harry in the face.

Luckily, Harry feels like he knows Louis pretty well at this point and can see the offensive hand coming up to strike him. He grabs the hand before it can make contact and whirls Louis around, pushing him against the kitchen counter with his hand twisted against his back.   
“Fuck off!” Louis exclaims and tries to break free, but Harry presses his body flush against Louis’s and can’t ignore the way Louis subconsciously pushes back into it.   
“I don’t think that’s what you really want,” Harry says smugly.   
Louis is still struggling but it’s clear to see that his resolve is slipping.   
Quickly, Harry makes a decision and pulls down Louis’s pants.   
“Wha-,” Louis can barely make out a sentence as he rocks his hips against the counter. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
Harry delivers a harsh smack to Louis’s arse and relishes in the way Louis puts his cheek against the countertop and groans. He tries to reach back and grab Harry, but his position causes his arms to not quite get him within reach. “What the fuck Harry?”

Harry slaps him four more times, alternating on each cheek while kneading them. “You’re the one who seems to like slapping, so I thought I’d give it a go,” he said nonchalantly even though his heart is beating from certain, recent, events that have just transpired.   
“Mm-oh my god – I hate you so much,” Louis manages to get out. Harry keeps on slapping him and kneading his arse until he sees Louis come, untouched, and go slack against the counter.  
“You say that sweetheart,” Harry begins faux sympathetically. “But I’m not the one who just got off on someone giving them a good spanking.”

Louis whirls around, fury in his eyes. Harry thinks he’s going to try and smack him again, but he sinks down to his knees while also taking Harry’s shorts and boxers down with him.   
Harry’s hard cock springs free and almost hits Louis in the face.  
Before Harry can register what exactly is happening, Louis has taken all of him in his mouth in one go. And fuck, Harry didn’t know Louis could do that. He must not have a gag reflex.   
He buries his hands in Louis’s hair and tries not to buck into his mouth, because Harry has sexual etiquette even when it comes to his worst enemy. Louis takes him in long hard sucks until Harry is convulsing and cumming right into his mouth. Harry thinks Louis has swallowed it before he’s standing up and pressing his lips against Harry. 

Harry has to stoop down a tiny bit to let Louis reach him but it’s worth it when he realizes Louis has left his cum in his mouth and his now sticking his tongue into Harry’s. They share the duty swirling the cum around in both of their mouths until it’s gone, and it’s the hottest encounter Harry has ever had with someone. When Louis pulls away, a string of spit connects their mouths and Harry desperately tries not to stare at it. He’s so aroused. Louis wipes his mouth and regards Harry with disgust. “Now we’re even,” he spits and stalks off to his room. 

Harry spends the rest of the day moping around the living room. Okay, so his nemesis turned maybe fuck buddy is apparently a sex god. He doesn’t know what to do with his information. What’s worse is the fact that there is simply nothing to do besides focus on that fact. He’s already gone on two walks around the neighborhood with his mask on. It was slightly uncomfortable, but he supposes it’s better than not being allowed to go outside at all. By now he would’ve hit his flat complex’s gym, but they had been swift to shut down all public facilities.   
He has read a bit more about the pandemic online, making sure that he and Louis have enough toilet paper. Luckily, they’re two guys so the current supply they have now seems adequate. According to the news, New York City already has way more confirmed cases than he had previously thought and he’s starting to get a little nervous just like the rest of the public.   
Luckily, his worried thoughts are interrupted when his peripheral vision catches Louis entering the room. 

“You can’t just hold the living room hostage all day,” Louis says primly sitting at the very opposite end of the couch.   
Harry doesn’t even dignify him with a response, instead just staring straight ahead at the blank telly. Anything he says is bound to start another fight.   
Louis, seemingly annoyed with the silence, makes his way into the kitchen and starts rummaging through the pantry and then the fridge, presumably trying to find something to cook for dinner. Harry watches him place a stalk of broccoli, a container of shredded parmesan cheese, and a loaf of bread on the counter. Before he can stop himself, he’s getting off the couch and making his way to Louis.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” he asks flatly.  
Louis pierces him with a glare. “Making dinner, what does it look like?”  
“And what do you think you’re making?” Harry can’t help but inquire.   
“None of your business,” Louis snips, turning his back to Harry and staring at the contents of the fridge once more.  
Harry has had enough. He puts all the ingredients back in the fridge while shouldering Louis aside. 

“Oy, what are you doing fuckhead?” Louis shouts in his heavy Doncaster accent, trying to get back into the fridge.  
It doesn’t take much strength for Harry to keep him at bay while surveying the fridge inventory.  
“Just shut up Louis. You don’t know how to cook. I’ll make us something,” he sighs.  
“How do I know you won’t poison me?” Louis demands.   
Harry levels him with an unimpressed stare. “I’ll guess you’ll just have to take your chances,” he deadpans. “Unless you’d rather have…what were you making? Cheesy broccoli on toast?”   
Louis finally stops fighting. “Whatever Harold.”  
“Maybe if your diet didn’t consist of just crisps and burgers you’d know how to cook,” Harry can’t help but pick at him.   
“Fuck off,” is Louis’s response as he finally leaves the kitchen and turns on the telly. 

Harry gets to work making a simple herb-roasted chicken with lemon butter broccoli and a rice pilaf. He sets the dining room table and puts out the food then wanders into the living room and shoves Louis’s head. “Food’s ready,” he mutters before swiftly doubling back to the dining room. At first, he’s worries that Louis won’t comply, but he can hear his light footsteps pattering behind him. 

“Trying to wine me and dine me Styles?” Louis snips. “We’ve already had sex twice; you’re doing things in the wrong order. No wonder your dating life is nonexistent.”  
Balling his hands into fists, Harry whirls around to face Louis. “Listen dickwad, instead of coming at me, why don’t you just be grateful that there’s someone competent in this household to actually feed us and shut up?”

Louis glares at him but actually listens and sits down.  
Harry tries not to watch him, but he can’t help but silently preen at the fact that Louis is shoveling the food into his mouth and he even goes back for seconds.   
After they’re done eating his eyes practically bug out of his head when he notices Louis picking up their plates and taking them into the kitchen.  
Louis notices his shock and rolls his eyes. “I’m not a complete prat, Harry. Just let me do this.” 

Harry’s never been one to be outdone in kindness though, so he takes to drying off the dishes after Louis has cleaned them. They clean in silence while the low hum of The Lumineers plays off his Amazon Echo. All in all, it’s quite domestic for two enemies. 

When they’re done, they both seem at a loss for what to do.   
Louis sidles up to Harry and eyes him. “So, you wanna fuck?”  
And well – this is kind of exactly what Harry wanted to hear. This confirms that Louis is just as attracted to him ad is just as horny. Still, he can’t play all his cards at once.  
“Now who’s coming onto who?” is his response.  
Louis’s lips curl into a sneer. “Are you coming or not dick?” He wanders into his room.  
Harry has no choice but to follow. 

When he’s finally in Louis’s room he allows himself to look around. He hasn’t really been in this room since Louis moved in and decorated it. Save for last night of course. It’s cozy in here despite the mess that’s flung all about. Harry can see his footie uniform slung on the chair and at least three bags of crisps lying on the ground. Still, it smells irresistibly like Louis and Harry can’t help but feel at home. Louis has already made his way onto the bed, taken off his clothes, and is staring up at Harry, lube and a condom in his hands. “Ready to go big boy?” he asks mockingly.

Harry can’t help but snort. He crawls on the bed and drapes himself over Louis. It’s hard to ignore Louis’s content sigh when their lips finally lock. He cups Louis’s chin in an attempt to control the kiss. Louis keens into his mouth and grinds his crotch up into Harry’s. They spend a few moments rutting into each other like schoolboys before Harry breaks away and begins to kiss down Louis’s jawline, then neck and onto his abs. They’re not blatant abs but every time he flexes, Harry can see them and it’s incredibly attractive. 

When he finally gets to Louis’s cock, he’s extremely hard. He places gentle kisses at the head before taking all of Louis in. It’s time to show Louis that he’s not the only one great at blowjobs. Harry begins to bob up down while lightly fondling Louis’s balls. 

It’s hard to ignore Louis’s breathy moans but Harry focuses on the task at hand. He motions at Louis for the lube and luckily the older boy seems to understand what he’s getting at. Once he has the lube in his hands, he slicks up his fingers and slips two right into Louis’s hole. 

The sound that Louis makes goes straight to Harry’s dick and he can feel himself start to fatten up down there. He adds two more fingers and begins to stroke Louis’s walls searching for the prostate. Once he’s sure Louis is opened up well enough, he puts the condom on and positions himself to sink into Louis. The burn is delicious as he slides in. Louis’s face contorts in pleasure and he’s bites down on his lip. Harry slides back up to him and they start to kiss again as he thrusts in and out. He goes to wrap his around Louis’s cock, slowly pumping him up and down. Within minutes, Louis is spilling over onto his own stomach. Harry switches to pumping his own cock and follows seconds after. 

After he slumps onto Louis again, he expects to be shoved off. However, the two just lie there in silence for quite some time after. Finally, Louis halfheartedly wriggles out from underneath him and makes his way into his shower. Harry stares at the ceiling and thinks fuck it, as he too, gets off the bed and makes his way into the same shower.

He thought Louis would put up more of a fight, but he doesn’t say anything, instead just opting to pull Harry in and kiss him. They make out for what feels like hours under the hot stream of water. Harry reaches down and pulls him in by his arse, really kneading the toned flesh. This has got to be the best arse he’s ever felt.   
“Ahh,” Louis pants. “Don’t touch me arse.”  
Harry doesn’t listen. “I’ll touch wherever I want baby.” He murmurs lowly.  
Louis pulls back to glare at him. “Don’t call me that either.”   
Harry smirks. “I don’t think you’re in charge, are you?”  
Louis continues to stare daggers at him. “Fuck you, I am.” But his body betrays him as he grinds down on Harry’s thigh, ready to go again. 

Harry lets his fingers travel from Louis arse to graze his hole and Louis bucks forward. His hands clench down on Harry’s shoulders as he lays his head there as well. Harry sticks two fingers in and wriggles them around. He leans down to kiss Louis, relinquishing the one hand that he had on his arse to come up and wrap his hand around Louis’s throat. 

“Do you want it?” he murmurs.   
Louis doesn’t answer so Harry slips his fingers out and gives his arse a harsh smack listening to the small squeak Louis lets out yet not relinquishing his hold on his throat. “I asked you a question,” he presses.   
“Fuck. You.” Louis pants against Harry’s mouth.   
Harry tightens his grip on Louis’s throat and watches the way Louis’s pulse jumps around. It’s obvious how turned on the smaller boy gets with a bit of manhandling.  
“Sorry I didn’t catch that.” He hums.   
“Yes, yes, yes,” Louis chants. “Just fucking put it in me again Harry.” 

Harry turns Louis around and presses his front half against Louis’s lovely arse. He lets himself grind against it for a bit until he finally detaches and eases back in. Louis is still loose their fucking minutes ago so it’s much easier and he’s able to go fast and harder.   
He snakes his hand around to Louis’s cock and gets him off. Once Harry is back out of Louis, the smaller boy turns around and sinks to his knees. Harry nearly sobs as he gets his lips around him, sliding up and down. When Harry cums, this time Louis swallows every last drop before getting up and planting one last kiss on Harry. They shower quickly and then part ways. Harry sleeps the best that he has in days.


	3. vicious love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much everyone for the kind constructive criticism and compliments.  
> I do apologize in advance for any mistakes, I don't have a Beta or a Britpicker.  
> anyway, i love the support, it means so very much to me. let me know if you're enjoying the story and if you have any requests.  
> x,  
> hayley

Whatever semblance of peace Harry had thought they created had flown out the window the next day. All niceties from the night before disappeared. He and Louis are currently standing right by their front door, eyes locked in a stubborn staring match. Harry hopes that none of their neighbors make a complaint about their constant screaming at each other.  
“I can go grocery shopping on my own you fuckhead!” Louis yells trying to maneuver his way around Harry and towards the door.

Harry catches him just as he has the past three times and pushes him against the wall. “It’s one person per household Lewis,” he growls. “And since I’m the one who is evidently going to be doing all the cooking, it should be me!”  
Louis struggles to get free. “Fucking let go of me.” He demands.  
Harry raises an eyebrow. “Are you going to try and make a break for it?”  
“You’re damn right I am,” Louis sneers. “We basically live in two different households so we should both be allowed to go.” 

And well, his logics not wrong. But Harry’s not in the mood to get yelled at by some middle-aged women in NYC about the consequences of not social distancing.  
“You don’t even have a mask,” he grits. “You wouldn’t be allowed to go in anywhere.”  
“I have a bandana,” Louis hisses. “It’s good enough.  
He tries to break free again by aiming a kick at Harry’s balls and Harry’s just – he’s had enough.  
He uses all his strength to haul Louis over to the couch in their living room and splays him across his lap. It’s no easy feat as Louis thrashes and yells the entire way.

With a great deal of effort, Harry manages to shuck Louis’s pants down and land a loud smack to his bottom. Louis whirls his head around to glare at Harry. “Are you fucking kidding me?”  
Harry ignores him and hits him again and again until Louis is wriggling and Harry can feel his hard cock on his legs. It will never cease to amaze him how turned on Louis gets from being spanked. “You’re doing such a good job for me sweetheart,” he hums. Louis whines loudly at that. His arse has turned a bright tomato red and Harry figures he’s had enough. He turns him over and cradles him in his lap, bringing their lips together. Louis is much more pliant than before and reaches up to him with no hesitation. Harry keeps kissing him until all of a sudden Louis goes slack-jawed and his face contorts with pleasure. He cums all over Harry’s lap. Harry sighs, knowing he’ll have to change his pants before he goes to the store. “What would you like from the store?’ he asks Louis.

Louis stares at up him, eyes glassy and cheeks flushed. “I- I – I don’t know.” He manages.  
What a brat. Putting up such a fight for no reason. Still, he looks incredible, all fucked out so Harry places a kiss to his forehead and sets him gently on the couch. He goes into his room to change and by the time he’s come out, Louis is asleep on the couch. He’s all curled up and he looks adorable. Harry puts a blanket over him and slips out through the door.  


Harry thinks about the past events while he stands in his predesignated spot outside to get into the store. The line is long, no doubt filled with those who are panicking about having enough rations for the quarantine. 

He needs to stop doing this. Louis and he are enemies. Harry should know better than to let him get under his skin enough to rile him up like that. But for all that they do to stay away from each other, they seem to know exactly how to push each other buttons to get a rise. Harry vows to maintain indifference the next time he and Louis interact I hopes that what they’ve already done doesn’t escalate to something that Harry can’t process. 

Once he’s granted access inside the store, Harry finds his thoughts are consumed with Louis again. What should he get to make them both meals? He really hasn’t the faintest clue what Louis eats. He makes sure to add necessary staples to his basket like pasta that he knows Louis will like. The snack aisle is a bit trickier, but he makes educated guesses and heads to the checkout lane. 

Most roommates would request payment from their counterpart for such things but Harry figures that he already comps Louis’s housing, why not throw in food as well? And not that he’ll admit it, but he kind of likes being in charge of everything that Louis will be eating. 

When he arrives home, he throws his reusable grocery bags on the counter. Louis has disappeared from the living room, all traces of their explicit activity gone. His door is locked, and Harry can’t help but wonder what he’s doing in there until he shakes himself out of it ad reminds himself that he doesn’t care. 

By the time Harry is done chatting with his mum, and sister Gemma, it’s about lunchtime. He heads into the kitchen, surprised to find Louis already at the kitchen eating a peanut butter sandwich and a Coke. So, he’s made use of Harry’s groceries then.  
“You know those are really unhealthy,” Harry comments mildly.  
“Did I ask?” Louis retorts.  
Harry chooses to ignore him for the sake of not starting a fight. Even though he supposes he’s the one who did start the nitpicking.  
He fixes himself a meal and sits down at the table, across from Louis.  
They both stare at their phones and ignore each other. All in all, it’s one of their more pleasant interactions.

After they’re both done, Harry schools his expression into as kind as he can muster, and asks “Would you like to go on a walk with me?”  
Louis’s initial reaction is surprised but he also covers it up it into something more blank.  
“…Why?” he asks suspiciously.  
Harry sighs. So much for being nice.  
“If both of us are taking our daily walks at the same time, it’ll keep our household from going outside more than necessary. We might as well just do it together to avoid getting yelled at.” He rationalizes. “Plus, it’s not like we have any other social options.”  
Louis slowly nods. “I guess,” he mutters. “Let me just get my bandana. 

By the time Louis is done covering up, Harry is waiting by the front door idly. He takes one look at the smaller boy and sees he has his bandana over his nose, sunnies on, and a baseball cap. The ensemble covers 95% of his face making him look even tinier than he already is. Harry pushes all affectionate feelings down and swings open the door. 

Wordlessly, they both get into the lift and make their way out the building. New York is strangely quiet for a typical weekday afternoon and Harry marvels in it. If anything, it makes him feel even smaller. Just him, Louis, a few other passersby, and the tall buildings looming over them. 

Harry leads them to his favorite park, and they start down the path only to find out that it’s roped off a few feet in.  
“But that’s where I do my workouts,” Louis pouts, pouting to the jungle gym and a paved area covered in yellow caution tape. It’s almost hard to hear him through their masks.  
“You come here?” Harry asks in surprise.  
“Yes,” Louis responds rolling his eyes. “What’s it to you?”  
“Nothing,” Harry surmises. “I work out here too. Running.”  
Louis continues to roll his eyes. “Well, don’t you win the prize of coolness.”  
Harry’s blood boils just a little. “No need to get uncivil.” He says through clenched teeth.  
Louis whirls around to face him and jabs a finger in his chest. “Actually Harold! There is! You think you can just manhandle me wherever you want when things aren’t going your way? Well, you’ve got another thing coming to you. You’re such a—” he’s cut off by Harry shedding both their masks and forcefully mashing their lips together. 

They make out for a few minutes in the closed off park before Louis is shoving Harry away. “See!” he spits. “This is exactly what I’m talking about.”  
Inwardly, Harry is cursing himself for losing control again, but he straightens up, the very picture of confidence, and leans into Louis.  
“Excuse me for getting the wrong signals. It’s not my fault you’re practically gagging for it.” He snaps back.  
Louis’s eyebrows raise in fury and he lunges at Harry.

Normally, his weight versus Harry’s wouldn’t be enough to take them both down, but Harry isn’t exactly the most graceful person on the planet. Far from it. The surprise of the attack is enough to make him stumble and his legs trip as he lands on his back. From their they both roll the other over trying to earn the top spot. Louis hands are everywhere again, digging spitefully into Harry’s sides or tugging mercilessly at his hair. 

In the beginning of the scuffle, his sunglasses must’ve fallen off and Harry is almost overwhelmed by the blueness of the eyes that are glaring at him. Still, he can’t let himself be unfocused. He manages to land a few smacks to Louis’s arse now knowing that that throws the blue-eyed boy off. 

In their rolling, both their cocks have become excited, Harry can feel Louis’s hard on occasionally brushing his leg as they switch places. They’re still wrestling but Harry can feel Louis slow down until they’re at the point where they’re just idly rolling each other over and over. Harry decides to try his luck and move his hands down to cup Louis’s plump arse. He squeezes over and over again as they keep rolling on the dirty pavement, but not really getting anywhere. Harry’s quite certain they both have woodchips all over their hair by now. 

He squeezes particularly harsh as they roll over a dirty crushed up can and watches Louis eyes darken. Before he can roll Louis back under him, Louis leans down and kisses him. Harry moans as the smaller boy slips his tongue into his mouth and keeps kneading his arse, landing a smack to each cheek. They’re still rolling but by now their speed has decreased tenfold. Harry’s about to slip a hand down Louis’s pants, but Louis is shoving him away for the second time that day. 

“What’s wrong with you?” he hisses. “We could be arrested for public indecency you moron.”  
Harry glares at him. “Then stop fucking turning me on.”  
“No, you stop!” Louis shouts at him and with that he’s running away out of the park gates.  
It takes Harry a half a minute, just standing there gaping before he starts to give chase. 

He picks up his pace when he sees Louis round the corner of the street of their apartment, running at top speed. When he turns the corner, Louis has already slipped in the doors of their building. He doesn’t lessen his speed as he reaches the building and wrenches the front door open. He sees the elevator closing and picks up his pace, using his shoulder to leap in sideways.

Louis is in the corner of the elevator, smugly thinking he’s gotten away and his eyes widen as he looks at Harry’s dramatic entrance. He backs himself into a corner as Harry straightens up and stalks towards him.  
“Stay the hell away from me,” Louis pants, switching corners. He’s in an offensive position ready to attack if Harry steps anywhere closer.

Harry just stands there, knowing that Louis will have to be the one to come to him in order to get out the elevator. They stare each other down as the elevator dings past each floor. The tension in the small space is palpable, like electricity crackling through both their veins. Their labored breathing comes to match each other as they don’t let up eye contact.

Finally, after an excruciating amount of time, the elevator opens. Harry doesn’t move. Neither does Louis. “Nowhere to go sweetheart,” Harry muses.  
Louis glares. “I told you not to fucking call me that.” He snaps.  
Harry can see he’s about to dodge past him. He squares his shoulders ready for Louis to speed by him but at the last second Louis fakes him out and switches sides, squeezing right past Harry and out the door down the hallway.

Harry curses and runs after him again. Louis has just made it into the door of their apartment, but Harry sees an opening and thrusts himself forward, grabbing the hood of Louis’s sweatshirt, pulling him back and pushing him against the door. “Not so fast,” he murmurs.  
Louis is looking up at him with big wide eyes, so clearly turned on.  
Harry grips him by the jaw and wrenches his mouth open.  
He sighs into the kiss, his tongue meeting Louis’s lush mouth. 

Harry finally sticks his hand down Louis’s pants gripping him with a firm hand. The change in Louis’s demeanor is instant. He bucks up into Harry’s hand and clings to him. “Please,” he whimpers. 

Harry pulls away to stare at him. “What do you want baby?” he croons not letting up on his strokes against Louis’s cock.  
“Want your cock,” Louis mutters.  
Harry tilts his jaw up. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that sweetheart.” He says.  
“Please, Harry!” Louis moans louder. “Need your cock now.”  
Harry tuts. “So, it seems like you do need me. Wasn’t that you, who was yelling at me in the park, making a big scene because I was the one who kept coming on to you? Did I get that right baby?”

Louis has pulled out all the stops now, still staring up at Harry with his baby blues. He juts his lips out into a pout and whines, “Stop teasing Daddy.” And. Okay. That’s new.  
Harry almost reels back in shock at the new name. Louis’s cheeks have turned a crimson red, also shocked at what he just let out, but he doesn’t back down with the eye contact. 

Harry quickly readjusts with the new information he has. “Seems like you’re being selfish little one. Accusing me of lies, when you’re the one so desperate for Daddy’s cock.”  
Louis loses it at the new nickname he’s been granted. Keening up into Harry’s palm, he’s desperate for the sweet friction that Harry’s granting him. 

“’M sorry Daddy,” Louis responds, oh so sweet. “Please, may I have your cock?”  
Harry rewards him with a kiss. “That’s better baby. Let’s get you into bed now.”  
He takes his hand out of Louis’s trackies and taps both his thighs.  
Louis seems to get the message and jumps up while Harry hoists him by putting his hands on Louis’s arse.  
He carries Louis to his own bedroom, thinking that it’s only fair they switch bedrooms since the last time they were in Louis’s.  
He gently throws Louis’s down on his own bed and admires the view.  
Louis is staring back at him, eyes big and glassy, his hard on poking up stiffly through his trackies. 

Harry wants more out of him. “You don’t really deserve this baby,” he says sympathetically. “You’ve been a bad boy today. First throwing a fit when Daddy wouldn’t let you come to the store and then making a big scene in public at the park.”  
Louis whines. “Please Daddy, so sorry, please, please,” he chants.  
Harry hums. “It’s lucky Daddy is so forgiving. Gonna give you everything you need But first, I think you’re in need of a spanking.”  
Louis nods abashed but pleased. “Please Daddy,” he chimes in.  
He gets on the bed to join Louis and starts tugging at Louis’s trackies to pull them down. Next he makes quick work on Louis’s hoodie and t shirt until there’s nothing but a beautiful, naked, boy on his bed, all ripe for the taking.  
Harry gives him exactly three chaste kisses before pulling away and tapping his ankle with his pointer and middle finger.  
“Turn over baby,” he commands.  
Louis does as he says. Soon Harry’s got his boy’s beautiful arse right near his face.  
He grabs two handfuls, giving them each a smack before leaning down to bite Louis harshly on his right cheek.  
Louis lets out a squeal and goes to cover his arse, but Harry catches his hand. “I’m sorry, did Daddy say you could do that?” he demands sharply.  
Louis pulls his hands up and covers his eyes in his arms. “No Daddy, ‘m sorry,” he apologizes shyly.  
Harry is in awe at how pliant and soft he’s being right now, but he stores those thoughts away for a later time and slips back into his strict demeanor.  
“A lot of apologizing little one and not a lot of changing,” he muses. 

Louis waits for his punishment as Harry takes his time, stroking this beautiful boy’s arse. Finally, when he’s ready Harry begins to rain smacks down on Louis’s arse, watching in awe as the cheeks turn a rosy pink to a dark red. He gives Louis no mercy, he hasn’t forgotten about that scene he pulled at the park. He alternates between grabbing the cheeks harshly and then slapping them, sometimes doubling up on each cheek to surprise Louis.

Once Harry is satisfied, he pulls Louis into his lap, leans down, and kisses him.  
“Took your punishment so good baby.” He says. “Think you deserve a reward.”  
Louis peers up at him his eyelashes fluttering over his brilliant baby blue eyes. “Me?” he asks and Harry wants to coo at how precious he’s being.  
“Yes baby, get back on your stomach.” he gently demands.

Louis looks at him questioningly but does as he says.  
Harry restores his grip on Louis’s arse and delves down to give a kitten lick right over Louis’s hole.  
Louis sobs and jolts. “Daddy,” he moans. “Feels so good. Do it again.”  
Harry slaps his arse. “Who’s in charge?” he snaps. “Do you want to take control?”  
Louis is back to hiding in his own arms. “No, no Daddy.” He mumbles.  
“That’s what I thought,” Harry asserts.  
He waits a few antagonizing moments just to watch Louis squirm with shame before diving back down into his velvety hole. He takes his time, swiping Louis with his tongue letting him taste the sweetness that this boy is.  
Louis is falling apart, shuddering and rocking forward onto the mattress trying to get some relief. 

Once Harry is satisfied that Louis is right on the edge, he flips him over and admires his blistering red cock that is angry with being forgotten for so long. He wraps a hand around and strokes it a few times, then commands Louis. “Don’t cum yet baby. Not until Daddy does ‘kay?” 

Louis nods wantonly. “Promise Daddy,” he says solemnly.  
He’s precious. All Harry wants to do is wrap him up in his arms and give him everything he deserves. Maybe stroke his hair a little and press tender kisses to his forehead. He can’t believe Louis is letting him have this, so he voices as much.  
“’M so lucky you’re letting me take care of you baby.” He says.  
Louis flushes with the praise.  
“You’ve been doing so well.” He really stacks on the approval and it does wonders to Louis’s reaction. If it’s even possible, Harry thinks Louis is getting harder.  
“I’ve been good?” Louis questions, eyes locked onto Harry’s.  
“Of course, little one,” Harry affirms. “You just get a little bratty sometimes and need someone to put you in your place. Daddy will take care you though.”  
It sounds like a cheesy porno line, but Louis lights up. “Daddy always takes care of me,” he hums. 

Harry slips a few fingers into Louis, loosening him up and watches as his boy squirms around all over the bed.  
“Stay still baby,” he sternly reminds him.  
Louis complies and resorts to just biting on his bottom lip, Harry’s eyes on the movement constantly.

Once Harry deems Louis is ready, he slides a rubber on his cock and slips into Louis. He begins to thrust. Louis looks officially wrecked, lying there in all his glory taking what Harry is giving him.

Harry can feel himself on the brink of cumming, so he continues his movements, speeding up, really giving it to Louis. He leans up and meets his lips and they messily make out.  
Finally, Harry releases inside Louis with a loud shout. Harry pulls away from Louis’s mouth and Louis whines, chasing the contact.  
“Hush, little one.” Harry praises him again. “You did so well, taking care of Daddy. Now let me take care of you.”  
Slowly Harry puts his hand back on Louis cock and begins to jerk him off in slow, fluid movements.  
As Louis orgasms, Harry starts to lick all over his chest, cleaning as they go. Louis watches him with hooded eyes, cock taking another interest but too tired to get itself back up again.

After Harry has sated his sexual appetite, he coaxes Louis gently into his shower and begins to wash them both off. Louis is incredibly malleable, letting Harry take the lead. They make out but nothing sexual comes of it. They’re just happy to feel one another.  
After Harry turns the water off, he wraps them in one of his huge, fluffy towels and proceeds to dry them off. He takes Louis back to his bedroom and proceeds to splay him against his lap.  
He takes the jar of cream off his nightstand and scoops a dollop of it onto Louis’s pink arse. He really works it in, taking his time to massage the firm muscle.  
Louis is making happy, content noises beneath him and Harry feels like he could die happily.  
After he’s done, he tugs Louis under the covers and wraps him in his arms just like he’d been wanting.

He presses kisses to the top of the smaller boy’s head. “Did so good, my baby.” He murmurs.  
Louis preens happily underneath him and together they drift off into a deep sleep.


	4. hotter than hell

They’re back to ignoring each other. Harry figures it’s better than the screaming matches they endured but he’ll admit that does miss the way those screaming matches have recently turned out.

Unfortunately, Louis seems hellbent on avoiding him at all costs. When Harry had woke up that morning, Louis had already left his bed and Harry tried not to focus on how chilly he felt, not just on the outside but on the inside too. These days, Louis seemed to know Harry’s exact schedule and planned his to opposite match it. When Harry was showering after his daily morning exercise routine out on the porch, Louis would sneak into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. When Harry was locked in his room watching Netflix, he assumes Louis makes himself lunch, but he can’t pinpoint what time. Harry still makes dinner for two but leaves Louis’s portion wrapped in the fridge. 

He doesn’t know if Louis is embarrassed about the last time, they had sex. Harry certainly isn’t. That was the hottest round of sex he’s ever experienced, and he very much wants to do it again. He can’t exactly say what gets him off the most. It’s probably a tie between Louis’s arse or perhaps Louis just letting him have complete control. Either way, he thinks about it almost every night as he jerks himself off. He hopes Louis can hear.

The coronavirus has only gotten worse. New York had indeed proved to be a hotspot for the virus, and it seems that everyone has mostly settled into a quarantine routine of self-isolating. Harry has gotten used to watching the news for updates even though he never really did before. There’s something about Governor Andrew Cuomo that isn’t entirely unpleasing to stare at. He checks in with his mum and Gemma weekly and makes sure to send Zayn daily texts. Not that he receives consistent responses back from that bastard. He’s probably too busy creating the next exhibit inspired by coronavirus and will picked up by the Museum of Modern Art. Sometimes Harry’s not entirely sure if Zayn is human, if he’s being quite honest. 

He takes amusement in watching YouTube videos, news clips, and TikToks of the boomers refusing to wear masks or cutting holes in their mask. He watches the protests of white folks outside their capitol building demanding that business reopen because they’re in need of a haircut or a manicure. He watches their idiotic President bumble around words and try to backtrack on the fact that he thought the pandemic is a hoax. He’s enraged with the rest of them when he figures out that the President has known about the Coronavirus since November and could’ve done something. While he loves New York with his whole heart, he’s glad he can say he’s from the UK. He can honestly without a doubt guarantee that these people are some of the dumbest he’s ever encountered. He wishes Louis would come out of hiding so they could share a laugh or two, but when have they ever done that?

Since Louis is withholding all contact from Harry, it only seeks to be constantly on his thoughts. It’s a surprise that Louis likes to be dominated like this. He’s always so loud and obnoxious in Harry’s presence, he wouldn’t have expected him to be the complete opposite in bed. Sure, he’s mouthy as hell until Harry coaxes him to relax and let him take over. Harry’s unsure about the nature of their relationship. Could they be slipping into more dangerous territory? This isn’t really like the sex he’s had before. He makes a note to search up BDSM. 

Harry finishes up one last crow pose in his yoga routine before rolling up his mat and heading to his bedroom to freshen up. After he’s done, he plops on his bed and pulls up his laptop. He searches BDSM in his Google bar and immediately flushes pink when explicit photos and videos pop up. Through his reading he’s able to figure out about safe-wording and the color system. He reads a bit about subspace and sub-dropping and adds those new terms to his mental library. The most important thing he finds is an article about stubborn Subs and pushing their limits. This sounds most like what he and Louis are engaging in. He comes to the conclusion that he’s a Dom and is now giddy with the information. All he has to do is wait until Louis comes to him to try out all the new things he’s learned.

Luckily Harry only has to wait a few more days. Thankfully it seems quarantine has driven Louis up a wall just as much as it has Harry. He sneaks up on Louis while he’s watching telly and sits down just a few feet away from him. Louis looks at him out of the corner of his eye but doesn’t say a word otherwise, too preoccupied at watching an old rerun of a footie match. 

“Can we watch something else?” Harry politely requests, expecting full resistance.   
To his surprise, Louis just chucks the remote at him wordlessly.   
Okay, so he’s full on pretending like everything is fine.   
Harry takes the remote and changes it to Netflix.   
He and Louis sit in silence for almost two and half episodes of Marvel’s Agents of Shield before Harry is nearly bursting with tension. 

Louis is handling the situation much more gracefully. He refuses to make eye contact still; eyes glued to the telly screen. Harry can’t take this anymore.   
“What’s your problem?” he demands.  
Louis ignores him still.   
Harry has never done well with passive aggressiveness and he’s not doing well now either.   
“Fuck you Louis. Answer me,” he demands again.   
Still radio silence.   
Harry can feel his heart rate rising and he starts to seethe so he pulls out all the stops.

“Answer. Your. Daddy.” He finally grits out.   
That finally gets a reaction out of Louis, and oh what a delicious reaction it is. He can hear Louis’s breath stutters and he sees a faint sheen of pink now on his golden face. He looks at Harry unsurely, so Harry continues.  
“I’m being serious Louis.” He says coolly. “You don’t want to ignore me.”   
While Louis is now looking properly shaken up, he’s still silent. Harry is only getting madder.  
“LOUIS.” He growls.  
Louis jumps. “I don’t know what you want me to say,” he cries before getting up and fleeing the room. 

Harry hears the door slam and that’s enough to snap him out of it. He was being such a jerk, wow. He doesn’t know what got into him. Now it’s obvious Louis wasn’t ignoring him just because he was mad at him. He was just as confused and lost as Harry too. And now Harry’s gone and fucked it all up.

He sits on the couch for a couple more minutes in self-pity before he remembers the issue at hand. He really hurt Louis. And if what he’s been reading on the web is true, verbally abusing a submissive can really do a lot of damage. He bolts up from the couch and beelines it straight to Louis’s room. He knocks on the door. “Louis?” he asks, softer this time.  
No answer so Harry knocks again. “Please Louis,” he tries not to beg.

“Go away Harry,” Louis exclaims shakily from inside. It’s obvious by his tone that he’s crying. Harry’s heart falls at the thought that that was his doing. He pushes the door open and sure enough Louis is swaddled in blankets and pillows, quietly sniffling. 

“Oh baby,” Harry says and Louis bursts into tears.   
“Go away,” Louis repeats, but Harry isn’t deterred. He makes his way over to the bed and gets on it, trying to coax Louis into his arms.  
Louis struggles at first pushing him away. “Stop it Harry,” he groans.   
Harry wraps both arms around him and refuses to let up. “Shhh sweetheart, it’s okay,” he murmurs. 

Louis continues to cry, wetting the front of Harry’s shirt with his tears or his nose, Harry can’t tell.   
“Daddy’s sorry,” he tries again. “I didn’t mean to push you like that.”  
Louis is bawling now and refuses to make eye contact with Harry.   
Suddenly, Harry gets it. He’s crying because of the d-word. He gently cups Louis jaw and forces him to look up.   
“You don’t need to be embarrassed Louis.” He says sincerely. “I get turned on too.”  
Louis stops crying momentarily trying to make sense of what Harry is saying. When he does, he starts again.   
“Baby, I’m not lying.” Harry says. “You saw how I acted. It’s a thing for me too.”

“I just-I don’t know why I need that,” Louis hiccups, offering up his first words. “’S embarrassing.”   
“Hush, sweetie no it’s not.” Harry says firmly. “A lot of other people get off on it too.”  
Louis bristles at his words and tries to scoot away but Harry won’t budge, cementing his arms around the smaller boy’s form.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” he demands, eyes watery. “I’m just another slut to you? You’ve already done this before?”

Harry shakes his head vehemently. “God Louis, no! This is my first time doing stuff like that too.” He lowers his voice bashfully. “What I meant was,” now he’s the one blushing. “Well, I’ve been doing some research on what we’ve, you know, been doing, and it’s pretty popular it seems.”

Louis looks up at him curiously. “What kind of research?”  
Harry is nervous now. “Just uhm, things like safety and stuff. We should use the color system to check in probably. Y’know, green means everything’s okay, yellow means stop and check, maybe talk it out, and red means stop immediately.”   
Harry has Louis’s attention now. “What else?”   
“Um, just like what to do you if you’re in subspace.”   
It’s obvious from the way that Louis blushes that he knows exactly what Harry is talking about. So he’s not the only one doing research. 

They sit in silence in the dark for a few minutes, Harry occasionally stroking Louis’s feathery fringe. He has the urge to press kisses into his hair, but he doesn’t really know if Louis would welcome that at the moment.   
Suddenly Louis sits upright and narrows his eyes at Harry. “Just because…we’re doing stuff doesn’t mean I like you; you know.”   
Harry snorts. “Obviously. Half the reason we even do stuff is because we’re fighting. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to be a dick during sex.”  
Louis relaxes again. “Okay, good, as long as we’re on the same page.”   
Harry shrugs. “Of course.”  
“And I don’t wanna do anything tonight either,” Louis adds.  
“Whatever you want Louis,” Harry sighs.  
When Louis waggles his eyebrows at him suggestively, Harry groans. “You know what I mean you little minx.” He shoves him for good measure.  
Louis shoves him back and suddenly they’re back to normal again.


	5. the only exception

Harry would’ve thought Louis would’ve gone back to ignoring him again after his vulnerable breakdown but that does not prove to be the case. Louis shows up to mealtimes and even accompanies Harry on his walks sometimes. They’ve kind of even got a little bit of a routine going on. 

The grocery stores have now decided that it’s acceptable to let two people from the same household come to the store, so Louis insists on coming because Harry apparently “never buys the right food.”  
As they walk through the empty streets of Manhattan in silence, Harry can’t help but focus on Louis. He looks sleep soft, just gotten out of bed when he realized where Harry is going. He’s in a pair of grey joggers that accentuate the curve of his bum quite nicely and an Adidas hoodie that Harry is pretty sure he’s worn every day of the week so far. 

As they stand in the line, Louis shifts restlessly, bouncing up and down. Before Harry can even thinking about it, he’s placing a heavy hand on Louis’s shoulder, pushing him down on both feet. “Settle,” he says lowly.  
Louis flushes immediately and lowers his head. He ceases all squirming at once. Harry moves his hand to the back of his neck, casually, but the warning is there.  
“Good boy,” he murmurs.  
It is obvious Louis is getting hard and Harry is delighted. They haven’t done anything since before Louis’s freak out and he’s been getting antsy with need. 

Finally, it’s their turn to enter. Louis stays behind Harry, in an attempt to cover his slight hard-on. Harry is smug, knowing that just his words can have such an effect on the older boy. They wander around the aisles, Louis tossing various bags of crisps and other junk food into the cart. Harry is done.  
He places his hand on the back of Louis’s neck again, squeezing slightly. “I think that’s enough of that crap food,” he suggests in a tone that’s not really a suggestion at all. “Wouldn’t you say?”  
Louis glares at him but isn’t ready to make a scene in public again so he lets it go and doesn’t add anything else to the cart for the rest of the trip. 

They walk back to their apartment in silence, but Harry can tell Louis is on edge with want. He’s been toying with his bandanna anxiously. As soon as they get inside the door, Louis pins Harry up against the door, peels down both their masks, and kisses him hard with want.  
Harry allows them to make out for a few minutes before he pushes Louis away gently.  
Louis squawks in outrage.  
“Patience sweetie,” Harry patronizes him. “I have to unload the groceries.”

He begins unloading each item, one by one, taking his sweet time while Louis watches him angrily. He’s nearly halfway done before Louis is stalking up to him.  
“You’re being a fucking tease,” he shouts.  
Harry schools his face into a somber expression.  
“You’re being a little brat Louis.” He states matter of factly. He refuses to let Louis get a rise out of him.

Louis doesn’t back down. “Yeah, and like I said, you’re being a bloody tease. And don’t fucking talk to me like I’m a child.”  
Harry tuts. “For someone who’s not in control, you’re sure acting like you are.”  
Louis fish mouths. “What the hell? You’re out of your fucking mind. Forget it.”  
He turns and starts to walk away but Harry isn’t having any of that.

He grabs Louis by the arm and turns him around so they’re chest to chest.  
“I’m sorry I riled you up at the store baby, but that’s no way to treat your Daddy is it?” he asks thoughtfully. “Especially because I think I have something you need, isn’t that right?”  
Louis is quiet for once just barely nodding.  
Harry doesn’t know how he gets so cocky with this boy in his arms, but he’ll keep drawing on that because it seems to affect Louis so much.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” he patronizes. “You were saying?”  
“I need it,” Louis mumbles to their chests.  
“That’s a good boy,” Harry praises him. “Color?” He asks. He looks up at the confusion on Louis’s face. “Remember what we talked about baby?” He says. Understanding dawns on Louis “‘M green daddy.” He responds softly.

Harry scoops him up in his arms before Louis can protest and carries him over the couch. As he strips the smaller boy, and then moves onto himself, Harry muses aloud, “What do you need baby? I could give you a spanking for your behavior just now, but I think you enjoy that a little too much don’t you?”  
Louis whimpers in response.  
“What to do, what to do,” Harry wonders. “How about you get Daddy hard sweetheart?”  
Louis nods eagerly and scrambles off the couch to his knees. He peels down Harry’s boxers and takes his soft cock in his mouth. 

Harry nearly moans at the contact but keeps a straight face. “You’ll have to do better than that baby.”  
Louis looks up at him with wide eyes and begins to bob up and down. Harry fists his head of hair and begins to fuck his mouth.  
Louis takes him all the way down without choking which Harry will never tire of seeing.  
He sucks him off until Harry is shooting his load into Louis’s mouth. Louis swallows it all happily and looks up at Harry for further instruction.

“What a good boy,” Harry says. “So, you can follow directions.”  
Louis whimpers again and goes to touch his own cock that’s fully hard. Harry tugs at his wrist to stop.  
“Uh-uh, no touching baby.” He says. “That’s Daddy’s job.”  
Louis glares back up at Harry but doesn’t go to touch his cock again. 

Harry carefully manhandles him back onto the couch and goes to lock lips with the smaller boy. They make out passionately with Louis taking everything that Harry is giving him. Suddenly Harry is filled with a sudden urge.

“Open up baby,” he instructs, detaching their mouths.  
Louis opens up his mouth, and stares at him with curious eyes.  
Harry swirls all the saliva he’s gathered from their make out session and leans down closer to Louis. Louis must be expecting him to kiss him again as he closes his eyes.  
Even more perfect, Harry thinks.  
He waits a few more seconds before spitting all that he has into Louis’s mouth.  
Louis’s eyes fly open and Harry can see the lust forming in those beautiful blues. 

Louis noisily swallows the spit Harry had gifted him and opens his mouth wider signaling for more.  
Harry works up a bit and then spits again. Before Louis has time to swallow, Harry is reaching back down to meet their lips again. They share the spit and it’s quite possibly the hottest encounter they’ve ever had with each other.  
“Please Harry,” Louis moans.

Louis grinds up onto Harry’s cock and they spend the next few minutes messily making out and grinding onto each other just like the first time. Harry pulls away to suck on Louis’s earlobes, alternating with little nibbles that cause Louis to let out these breathy moans.  
He moves his way down to Louis’s collarbones. He’s never taken the time to notice them but he’s in awe now. “You’re so beautiful Lou,” he breathes.  
They’re just a hint of bony and he can imagine himself drinking liquor out of the pools that they form. The tanned skin is practically begging to be bitten so Harry lets himself.

He nibbles all over Louis’s neck and then begins to suck bites all over. He’s never left deliberate marks on Louis before and he wonders how the smaller boy will take it once they’re done. A very real reminder of what they’ve gotten up to.  
“Do you like that baby? Knowing that I’m marking you up so no one else can have you?” Harry is suddenly obsessed with the fact of staking his claim on the smaller boy.

At this point, Louis is squirming underneath him, shying away from Harry’s mouth but then pulling him back in. Harry is all of a sudden consumed with passion for this boy who pulls at him, who pushes him and then soothes his wounds with his mouth. He pushes the thoughts deep down and focuses all of his efforts on making Louis cum, grinding hard against his leg.  
Louis takes a few more minutes before he is cumming in between their bellies. 

They both slump against the couch. It’s awhile before gets up to get a cold rag to clean them both up. They don’t speak, instead just opting to lean against each other on the big sectional. Harry flips on Netflix and they spend the rest of the day watching telly. All in all, it’s quite nice.


	6. going under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get better but then they get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for being patient with the update!  
> please comment on what you'd like to see or what I can improve upon!  
> thank you for all the support <3

Spring break is over in one day and Harry is toggling around the Zoom application on his laptop one morning, trying to figure out how to use it.  
He’s not thrilled about the prospect of these remote learning classes and there’s still been no clarification on how his labs will be moved to an online setting.  
He has a feeling his professors don’t really know either.

He and Louis have been dancing around each other the remainder of the break, occasionally clashing and ending up tangled in each other in either of their beds.   
It’s weird that it’s so easy for them to slip into such familiar powerplay but when the sex is done, they go back to acting like the other doesn’t exist. 

He’s still finds himself annoyed with the smaller boy but now that they have sex and he’s learned the ins and outs of this boy’s body; he can’t help but also be constantly endeared.  
He loves the way Louis goes instantly pliant after sex, demanding to be held and curling up to go right to sleep, no matter what time of day it is.  
He also loves the way Louis is pretty much up for anything, just like Harry. 

He’s to lost in thought to notice that someone has entered his study and suddenly, he has a lapful of said warm and sleepy boy.  
“Um, hi?” he asks.  
“Hi,” Louis says breathlessly. He’s shifting all over Harry’s lap, searching for something.   
Harry takes one look down at Louis’s downstairs region and figures out what’s going on.  
“Did my baby wake up hard?” he croons. 

“Yes daddy,” Louis answers, almost shyly. He hasn’t stopped his squirming, so Harry encases his hips firmly in his hands to stop the movement.   
“Do you need Daddy?” Harry asks, already knowing the answer. 

Louis nods, refusing to make eye contact. Harry pulls him to his chest, so Louis’s back is flush with Harry’s front.   
Louis tilts his head back onto Harry’s shoulder and angles his mouth to meet Harry’s. 

Harry lets their lips slide together for a few moments until he’s slipping his tongue inside Louis’s.  
Louis lets out a satisfied hum and groans into Harry’s mouth.   
They spend awhile just lazily making out until Louis’s squirming resumes and Harry snakes his hand up to grip Louis’s throat with a hint of firmness. 

Louis whines. “Please,” he gasps out.   
“What do you need baby?” Harry says.   
“Want your fingers in me,” Louis manages to get out, now grinding his arse shamelessly against Harry’s bulge. 

Harry lets him have a few more minutes of relief before the grip on his throat tightens.   
“Stop moving,” he orders. 

Stubborn as ever, Louis doesn’t listen. He continues to grind down.   
Quick as lightning, Harry flips Louis around so they’re face to face.  
He levels Louis with a grim look. “Louis. Stop. It.” He demands.

Louis is still rutting against him, now pressing their front regions and letting out these little gasps that are turning Harry on beyond belief. His pace doesn’t stop, even at Harry’s harsh words. 

“You’re not being a good boy,” Harry says. “Came in here, all desperate for Daddy, knowing I’m the only one who can give you what you need, and you can’t even follow directions.”  
Louis pouts at him. “Wanna get off.” He says stubbornly. 

Harry grabs Louis’s arse and squeezes harshly, letting out a moan as Louis whines and rolls into him. He gives him two smacks to the bottom before making sure Louis’s legs are wrapped around him as he gets up from his chair and gently sets Louis on the carpeted floor. 

Louis gazes up at him with glassy eyes and Harry can’t help but lean over and kiss him for a little. Then he remembers how disobedient Louis was and he pulls back, smirking as Louis tries to chase his mouth.

He taps his ankle and requests, “Flip over, little one.”  
Louis listens and soon he’s lying stomach down on the carpet. Harry wastes no time pulling down his pants. He strips himself too as he’s come to notice just how much Louis appreciates skin on skin contact. He allows himself to squeeze and knead Louis’s arse, reveling in how plump the muscle is. 

Then, he crouches down, and gives a lick to Louis’s hole. Louis lets out a broken sob and covers his face in his arms.  
“Gonna get off like this?” Harry says. “Think I’m gonna eat you out until you’re begging me to fuck you.” He licks all around Louis’s hole, up and down, in fat strips. 

Louis is quivering now, grinding into the carpet and searching for release. Harry releases one of his hands from Louis’s arse cheeks and goes to grip Louis’s cock.   
“Ah ah ah,” he taunts. “You can’t come baby.” 

Louis all but bursts in to tears as his release is taken away. “Please, Daddy,” he whines.   
“Should’ve thought about that before when I told you to stay still.” Harry reminds him. He keeps grip firm on Louis’s cock and takes another lick right above Louis’s hole. He keeps going, just shying away from Louis’s hole every time.

“You’re were being a bad boy and now Daddy is gonna come first,” Harry teases. He stops eating Louis out and crawls on top of the smaller boy.

He lets his own cock slide in between Louis’s cheeks, the bit of precoma smearing in between them. He spends a few minutes just grinding and enjoying the feeling of his cock nestled between Louis’s delicious arse. 

Louis is a mess. He’s got tears tracked down his face and he’s blubbering gibberish into the carpet. It only takes a few more grinds before Harry is orgasming all over Louis’s arse. He relinquishes his hold on Louis’s cock, slides back down Louis’s body and laps up all of his own come. 

Then he gently turns Louis over, pulls him back up onto his lap, and takes his mouth in a wet kiss. Louis eagerly takes Harry’s cum and they messily make out while Harry takes ahold of Louis’s cock and pumps him up down, thumbing over the top, just he knows Louis likes.   
“That’s a good boy,” he murmurs. “So good letting Daddy come first.” 

It takes but a minute for Louis to cum with a shout of Harry’s name and then he’s going lax in Harry’s arms. Harry gathers up the small boy and heads into his shower. Louis’s head doesn’t leave Harry’s shoulder as Harry takes his time shampooing the older boy’s hair. He gently separates them but not before planting a soft kiss on Louis’s shoulder. 

He concentrates on scrubbing all of Louis’s gold glistening skin, making sure that he’s all cleaned up. When they’re finished Harry wraps them in his towel like he always does. 

He expects Louis to finish drying off and leave like normal, but the older boy is just staring up at him. Harry does the only thing he can think of and gathers him back up in his arms and takes him to his bedroom.

He plops the smaller boy down and then puts the covers over him. He starts to dress himself thinking maybe he’ll go make a snack or something when he hears a whine and sees Louis making grabby hands at him. 

This is different. Harry moves closer to his bed and Louis’s smile grows wider. Harry gets under the covers and Louis immediately nuzzles closer to him. Harry can’t help but smile as well as he slots the older boy against his chest and hooks his chin on his shoulder. They fall asleep like that.

When they wake, Harry expects Louis to realize that they’ve actually taken a nap together and immediately abort. However, all he sees is the boy still staring back at him with something akin to fondness in his eyes.

“Good morning,” Harry rasps out.   
Louis snorts. “It’s two in the afternoon dolt.”   
Harry tugs him closer. “Oops.”   
Louis squirms a little until they’re looking at each other again. “’M hungry.” He says.

“Yeah?” Harry smirks. “What do you want me to do about it?”  
“Hazzzzzz,” Louis groans then immediately blushes.   
“New nickname?” Harry asks trying to conceal his smile.  
“Shut up,” Louis grumbles and goes turn his back but Harry’s quicker and has a hold on his waist, dragging him closer to his chest.  
“Don’t,” he murmurs. 

They stay like that for a while until Louis starts gently banging his tiny fists against Harry’s chest.  
“I said I was hungry,” he whines. “Please make me food?” 

Harry makes a big deal of sighing as he gets up. “What’s in it for me?” he asks raising his eyebrows at Louis.  
“I’ll blow you later,” Louis says wiggling his own eyebrows at Harry lavisciously.   
Harry tries not to choke as he hurries into the kitchen.  
“Fuck off!” he calls as Louis’s giggles follow him. 

He ends up making them both macaroni and they sit on barstools and eat silently. Harry tries not notice how cute it is that Louis’s feet just seem to dangle above the floor. 

Afterwards they go their own separate ways, Harry back into the study to finish his schoolwork prep. He’s really not looking forward to going back to school especially with all these new changes.

He can’t help but think of Louis’s behavior today. How can the older boy be so bratty and rude one minute and so soft and helpless the next? “It just makes him more annoying,” Harry thinks to himself trying to shove down any feelings of affection.   
He decides to go on a run to clear his head. As he runs through the city, he’s still in awe of just how desolate it looks. 

When he gets back home, he decides he doesn’t very much like going outside anymore as all it is, is depressing.   
As he wanders through the apartment, he catches a glimpse of Louis, shirtless out on the balcony, smoking a cigarette.

He feels his blood boil, suddenly thinking about how anyone outside could get a glimpse of the boy. An irrational thrum of jealousy threatens to take over his body.   
He stomps his way to Louis’s closet, grabs a shirt and then stomps back out onto the balcony.

Louis barely has time to raise his head before Harry is trying to put the shirt on him.  
“What the fuck Harold?” Louis yells, thrashing around.  
To any passersby, it would like Harry was trying to suffocate him. 

“Put some clothes on,” he mutters darkly, successfully pulling the shirt over the smaller boy’s head.  
“Excuse me?? You’re not the boss of me! I can wear whatever I like and do whatever I like,” Louis yells back.   
“You didn’t seem to mind this morning,” Harry can’t help but say.

Louis stills and then looks up at him incredulously.   
“Are you fucking kidding me?” He screams. “Just because you spend one morning being the TINIEST bit decent to me, you think you own me all of a sudden? Don’t touch me ever again.” 

“Fuck you and your mixed signals,” Harry spits back. “No wonder you never bring any guys back here. Too high maintenance much??” 

Louis stands and goes to slap Harry in the face. Harry catches his hand; he doesn’t even know why the boy tries that move anymore.   
“I don’t owe you anything,” Louis growls. “You’re such a self-obsessed, stupid son of a-” Harry cuts him off by grabbing him by the back of his head and bring their lips together. 

It’s all anger, teeth clashing as they each try to gain the upperhand. Louis’s bony hands are digging into Harry’s sides as they go at it while Harry tries to stick his tongue inside Louis’s mouth.

Growling again, Louis rips himself away from Harry. “Stay the fuck away from me.” He spits before yanking the patio door open and stomping away.  
Harry slumps down on the chair and tries not to make eye contact with anyone on the sidewalk.


End file.
